


A Friendly Massage

by animedevilluvzyuri



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Massage, Oil, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animedevilluvzyuri/pseuds/animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: After returning from a mission, Akame's body felt a bit sore as a result. Luckily for her Leone suggested she would give Akame a full body massage to relieve all of her tension.





	A Friendly Massage

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill.

A Friendly Message

The sounds of screams of terror and flesh being cut could be heard in the air. Akame slashed at another bodyguard with a Murasame to the neck and died instantly. She was on an assignment to take a target who forced women into prostitution to pay off certain debts. She already took out five of the seven guards protecting their employer. "God damn it! How hard is it to kill one girl? Just don't stand there! Get rid of her and I'll double your pay!" While the last two guards were less than enthusiastic to fight the same person who took out five of their own, they didn't have much choice. They decided to attack together since they thought it would give them a better chance. They charged right at her with their swords ready. That didn't go so well since Akame just quickly went by them as she slashed at their bodies. The poison quickly took effect and both dropped dead. Now it was just the target himself. He felt terror going through his body. "P-Please. I-I'll give you anything you want if you look the other way. Who's going to know right?"

Akame readied her sword. "What I want is…" She jumped over to her target and slashed him diagonally at his body. "Is you gone from this world." Her target fell down backwards dead. That marked the mission as complete. She sheathed Murasame and sighed. "It's finally done." Akame rolled her shoulder and felt a slight pain. "It seems I pushed myself a bit far again." She would worry about that later when Akame would return back to the base.

**B**

Akame returned o the base and arrived in the main room. It was mostly empty except for Najenda who was smiling at her. She figured the others were already asleep by this time. "I see you're back. Did the mission go well?"

The other member nodded. "It did. There were no problems."

Akame was suddenly hugged from behind and looked to see who it was. "Hey there Akame! Back already from the job huh?"

The other girl smiled. "Leone. Yes, I am but what are you still doing up?"

The blonde smiled back. "Waiting for you of course. What else?"

Both of them heard Najenda clear her throat and Leone let go of Akame. "Well that you're back Akame, you can retire for the night. I'll see the both you in the morning."

The two girls nodded at the leader. "Right. Good night boss." Leone and Akame waved goodbye and left. While the two were walking down the hall, the blonde heard the other girl groan and looked to her to see Akame holding her shoulder. "Are you feeling all right Akame?"

Akame rolled her shoulder. "I'm fine. Just a little sore that's all."

Hearing that gave Leone an idea. "How about I give you one of my famous massages? In fact, I'll give you a very special one." She winked at Akame.

The other girl smiled at the offer. "I would love that. Thank you, Leone."

The blonde grinned. "Great! Come by room in about thirty minutes. I have to prepare a few things."

Akame nodded. "I understand. I'll see you then."

She walked ahead of the other girl. Leone giggled as she smirked. _"I honestly can't tell which one of use will enjoy this more."_

**B**

Thirty minutes have passed and Akame was standing in front of Leone's door. She couldn't shake the feeling that her friend had something up her sleeve. Akame knocked on the door a few times. There were a few seconds of silence. "Come on in. The door's open." Akame grabbed the handle and turned it as she opened the door. The red eyed girl entered the room and noticed a few things. The first being that Leone's room was only lit by the candles surrounding her room and desk. The next was that the air smelled sweet like honey. She figured it must've been from the candles. The third detail and the most obvious was Leone wearing a silk black robe tied by a red sash standing next to her bed. Said blonde giggled. "Hi there Akame. I'm glad you came. Can you close the door and lock it? I want this to be private as much as possible."

Akame nodded slowly and turned to the door to do what Leone instructed her. After hearing the soft click, she turned back around to Leone. "I must say this is quite the set up you managed."

The blonde smiled. "Well of course. Only for you Akame. Now would you kindly remove your clothes please?"

Now Akame was a bit confused by the request. "Why do I need to take off my clothes?"

Leone tsked as she shook her head. "I just want you to have the full experience that's all. Come on Akame, it's just the two of us here alone and we're both girls." Akame sighed and decided to trust her friend's words. She began undoing the buttons on her shirt and took it off. The next was her skirt when she unzipped it and fell to the floor. Now she was only clad in her bra and underwear. A blush came to her face as it was obvious doing this in front of the blonde was embarrassing to her. "It's ok Akame. Just a little more." Akame sighed as she undid her bra and dropped to the floor. Last she grabbed the hem of her underwear and slid it down her legs. Akame stepped out of them was fully on display to her friend. Leone drank in the sight before her. Akame had a beautiful body with her deep red eyes, breasts that may not be as large as her own but still plentiful, her toned stomach, all the way to her slender legs. It took Leone everything she had not to jump at the girl where she stood. "Very good. Now come over to my bed and lay down on your stomach. We'll begin from there."

Akame understood and walked over to the bed. She lay down on her stomach as she moved her hair to the side and crossed her arms under her chin. "I'm ready Leone."

The blonde gave a sly smile. "All right then. Let's start off by applying a little massage oil." She reached over to a dispenser and placed her hand under it as she pushed it down with her other hand a few times to gather up the massage oil. Leone lathered up her hands and started to apply it on Akame's shoulders.

The other girl instantly felt the effects of the blonde's hands as she caressed her shoulders and moved down. She gave off a small sound. "That feels good Leone."

Leone enjoyed the comment. "Thank you but we're just getting started here." She began working on the other girl's upper and lower back. The blonde could tell her friend was enjoying this but not as much as her. "You're tenser then I thought Akame."

Her response was the other girl softly mumbling something. Leone worked on the lower back a little more before arriving at one of the more fun parts. She lightly glided her hands over Akame's ass and felt how soft it was. The blonde started to knead them which caught Akame's attention. "What are you doing Leone?"

The other girl stopped momentarily. "Don't worry. This is just part of the massage." She continued to knead her friend's soft cheeks. Akame quickly forgot her worries and enjoyed the feeling of Leone's touch. She let out a small gasp as she felt several of her friend's fingers caress the inside of her thighs close to a certain sensitive place. Now Leone began to work on Akame's legs. Sure enough, they felt the tensest of all. "You know Akame; you should really take it easy once in a while. Your body always feels like it's in knots all the time." With the workings now, Leone sighed contently. "Well, that's it for the back. How do you feel?"

Akame moved certain parts of her body. "Much better. You're so good at this."

Leone giggled. "So I'm told but we're not done yet. I need you to flip over so I can work on the front." Hearing that should've made Akame feel a little embarrassed about doing that but the massage relaxed her a little bit.

"Okay…" She flipped over and set her arms to the side.

Leone carefully observed the sight in front of her. She saw Akame's breasts rise and fall with each breathe and her nipples looked so inviting. What's more was the girl's center was clean shaven. The blonde felt heat gathering up in her own center but had to resist. It wasn't the right time yet. She applied more oil to her hands. "Okay, same deal as before Akame. It may feel a bit strange but you'll get used to it."

Akame closed her eyes as she let out a sigh. "It's alright Leone. Go ahead and continue."

The blonde never felt so nervous yet so excited at the same time. She started on the shoulders like before and focused on them for a bit before going down to the other girl's breasts. At this point, Leone's breathing became slightly heavy and her heart pounding madly. The most obvious were the urge to place her hand in between her legs for relief. "I don't know how much longer I can last now." She hesitated at first but soon enough was able to rub Akame's breasts gently. The first thing Leone noticed was how wonderful Akame's breasts felt in her hands. The blonde also enjoyed the sight of her friend's chest glistening thanks to the oil and made Akame's breasts feel so much softer. The best part, however, is whenever her hands went over her friend's nipples; she could feel that they were hard. She could say the same about hers and her clit. While rubbing the other girl's breasts (If Leone called it that by now.) The blonde could've sworn she heard Akame moan sensually.

The more Leone rubbed Akame's breasts, the more she was turned on. She even felt a slight trickle going down her inner thigh. As much as the blonde would've loved to touch and caress Akame's chest for a little more, she had other places to work on. Leone gave one last light squeeze to her friend's breasts before moving further down. As soon as Leone worked on the other girl's stomach, she wasn't surprised to feel how well toned it was given how much her friend worked out. The blonde moved to her friend's sides and focused on them for a bit before continuing down. That's where she saw the real prize. Leone eyed Akame's pussy and licked her lips. She desperately wanted to know what it would feel like having her tongue running up and down in it while tasting Akame's release. The best Leone could do now was work on the other girl's legs. She did so to the outside but once Leone began to work on the inside, she trailed several over her fingers over Akame's pussy and noticed two things. One was that she felt a slight wetness and two, she heard the other girl moan. As if hearing the moan didn't add enough fuel to the burning fire in between her legs.

Leone rubbed her thighs together and discovered she was wetter then she thought. The blonde could feel pre-cum staining her inner thighs. The more she rubbed her thighs together, the more desperate she was for release. Her focus began to falter and her fingers began to rub Akame's pussy. Said girl was already turned on when Leone worked on her breasts but feeling the blonde's fingers touching her pussy sent and even stronger feeling through her body. Akame opened her eyes and looked over to the other girl. She saw the other girl's eyes were in a haze of lust. It became obvious that the two of them couldn't hold back any longer. Akame reached out to the sash that tied Leone's robe and with a single swift tug, it became undone. The blonde's robe opened up and revealed part of her breasts. The action was enough to draw the other girl's attention and looked over to Akame. She could clearly see the want in her friend's eyes. Without a second thought, Leone leaned in and captured Akame's lips with her own. Both girls moaned together as Leone's tongue quickly invaded Akame's mouth and dominated it. While the blonde's tongue was busy in her lover's mouth, her hand began to rub Akame's pussy and inserted two of her fingers inside the girl. Leone discovered that the other girl was wetter then she looked and started to move her fingers back and forth at a steady pace easily. Akame's hand reached over to the blonde's center and found out that she was dripping. Her fingers slid in and out with no resistance at all.

Leone loved the feeling of her now lover's fingers being inside of her. It was what she needed but it wasn't enough. It just wasn't her pussy aching anymore. Her whole body felt on fire. She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss with only a string of saliva connecting their tongues until it broke and removed her fingers from Akame's center. Her lover did the same and wondered why Leone stopped. Her answer was Leone getting on the bed and straddled on her hips while still giving Akame those lust filled eyes. She removed her robe and was now fully nude for all Akame to see. The red eyed girl was memorized by her lover's beauty. She couldn't stop staring at the blonde's large beautiful breasts. Akame had the urge to grab them and fondle them to see how they would feel in her hands. Akame also noticed that Leone's nipples looked hardened.

Said girl lowered her body to Akame where her breasts were in front of the other girl's face. Akame instantly licked and sucked the valley of Leone's breasts as her arms wrapped around the blonde's body. Leone moved down a little until her face and breasts were lined up with Akame's. Then she started to rub her breasts against the other girl's and they began to moan again. Both of them loved the feeling of their breasts rubbing each other. It felt so soft and slick thanks to oil applied from before. They even felt their hardened nipples brush each other every now and then. While they continued on, Leone began to lick and suck Akame's neck tenderly. Akame let out a small gasp and hugged the other girl closer to her. Leone stopped sucking on her lover's neck and left it which revealed a hickey for everyone to see. She wanted to let them know Akame was hers and hers alone. The blonde began to trail light kisses from the other girl's neck all the way to her breasts. This was the moment she longed for. Without hesitation, Leone started to lick and suck on Akame's right nipple while her left hand was busy with the other breast.

The blonde wrapped her tongue around Akame's nipple and continued to suck on it while her hand pinched the other hard nipple. The other hand trailed down to the other girl's side until it grabbed Akame's right ass cheek hard. Leone decided to be a bold and bit down on the hardened nub gently. The other girl let out a raspy moan. Leone continued to lick the breast until she decided to give the other one the same kind of attention. Her left hand did the same as her right on the other ass cheek. Both girls were enjoying this in two ways. For Leone, it was hearing the other girl beneath her moaning in pleasure. For Akame it was the pleasure the blonde was giving her. Leone stopped what she was doing and looked at her work. Akame's breasts were covered in a thin sheet of her saliva. To end this part on a memorable note, the blonde started to fondle her lover's breasts vigorously. Leone relished the feeling of how soft Akame's breasts were and how good they felt in the palms of her hands. She stopped once the blonde had her fill. Leone started to go down once again with her hands sliding down her lover's body until they arrived at her legs. As her hands did, Akame opened her legs and presented her pussy to the other girl. The blonde looked up to see the desperate need in Akame's eyes. "Please…Leone." Who was to deny her request?

The blonde chuckled and smiled. Those were the first words she heard from her favorite girl and the way she spoke, Akame was begging. She grabbed ahold of her lover's legs and leaned close to the main center. Leone took in the scent and smelled wonderful to her. She could only imagine how it would taste. Before that could happen, Leone decided a little teasing would be fun. She gave soft kisses to the inner thighs leading up to the outer lips. From there the blonde kissed and licked around outside of her lover's quivering pussy. Akame breathed heavily and bucked her hips. She was tired of being teased. Leone obliged and started to lick the other girl's pussy. Akame arched her back as she could feel her lover's tongue inside of her. She could feel it moving all around it felt incredible to her. The raven haired girl gripped the sheets as she moaned hotly. Leone was enjoying the taste of her lover. It was delicious to her and wanted more. She could taste cum coming out of Akame's pussy but it wasn't the full release. Leone so happened to see Akame's clit and it looked very hard to her. The blonde stopped licking for a second and bit it gently. That caused the other girl to scream in pleasure. That gave Leone a naughty idea. She began sucking on the clit while her tongue resumed working on Akame's pussy. Said girl was hit by waves of pleasure and gritted her teeth. She felt something powerful approaching deep within and fast. The feeling became too much and screamed. "Leone!" She came and her release entered Leone's mouth.

The blonde lapped up as much of the other's girl's cum as she could. It tasted better than any drink she had before. She drank up the last drops and moved away as she licked her lip to see her work. Leone saw Akame panting heavily and saw proud she made the other girl feel like this. At this point, Leone could feel she could cum herself seeing the sight before her. Akame collected herself and looked at Leone. Never in her life had she ever felt like this before. It was only fair she would repay the favor. "Leone…I want to try…something." Akame sat up and reached over to the oil dispenser. She pushed it down and oil gathered up in her other hand. Leone didn't know what her lover had in mind but she had the feeling she was going to love it. Akame went behind the blonde and pressed her breasts on the other girl's back as she started to rub them on it. Leone gasped as she felt the softness of the mounds behind her as well as the hard nipples. However, the real pleasure came when Leone felt her lover's hands grab her breasts and started to fondle as well as squeeze them. The blonde moaned as Akame continued rubbing her breasts and the oil added more to the pleasure. "I love your breasts, Leone. They're so large and soft and I love how they feel in my hands. Especially being covered in oil." As if Akame sexually talking to Leone wasn't enough to make the blonde release, her lover started to suck on her neck. At this point, Akame's hands were sliding all over Leone's breasts. She gave her lover's hardened nipples a hard pinch and felt wonderful in between her fingers. Once of her hands started to travel down until it arrived in between Leone's legs. Akame ran her hand over her lover's pussy and it was wet beyond imagination. Not only that but the blonde's clit was extremely hard. She started to rub her lover's wet pussy with her one hand while the other continued to fondle the blonde's breast.

Leone sucked in some air as a response. Akame just started and she was already on the verge of a climax. She gasped as she felt two fingers; the ring and the middle enter her and started pumping. Akame's fingers slid in and out with ease and made lewd noises due to the amount of wetness and oil. The sound to it turned on Akame even more and started to increase her pace. Leone bucked her hips so the other girl's fingers could go in deeper inside of her. It wasn't until Akame pinched Leone's clit that proved too much for her. "Fuck I'm cumming!" A torrent of her release washed over Akame's hand and stained the sheets below. Leone breathing was shaky as her mind felt hazy. Akame stopped rubbing the blonde's breast but continued to rub her pussy a bit more. She let go of her lover's neck and left a nice hickey for everyone else to see. Akame pulled her fingers out and presented it in front of the two girls. Her fingers were coated with Leone's cum and she wanted to taste it. Before that could happen, the raven haired girl had something else planned. She moved away from her lover and set her down on her back. Leone was still recovering from her last climax but was able to see what the other girl was planning to do. The blonde saw Akame brought her up to her hand still covered in her release and licked her fingers slowly while staring at the other girl in the eye. Akame moved part of her hair behind her ear with her other hand and inserted her fingers into her mouth while closing her eyes. She moaned wrapped her tongue around her fingers and bobbed her head up and down slowly as she loved how the blonde's cum tasted. Leone gulped as she started to be turned on again by seeing what was happening before her. She then saw her lover's other hand started going down in between her legs and began rubbing her pussy.

Leone wanted nothing more but to take the other girl again and make her scream her name. That would have to wait however since Akame pulled out her fingers clean off of her lover's release. She gave a sly smile and lowered herself to her lover's legs. Akame parted Leone's legs and held them down as she saw her prize waiting for her. The blonde instantly knew what her lover was going to do next. "No, wait Akame! I'm still-" Her lover already latched her mouth onto Leone's pussy and started to eat out the blonde. "Fuck!" Leone felt the other girl's tongue making quick work as it was fast and nimble. _"Shit even her tongue is like an assassin."_   She gripped the sheets tightly. Akame couldn't get enough of her lover's cum. Licking it and sucking it off her fingers was one thing but tasting it directly was another. It tasted simply divine to her. Leone felt another stirring coming from her stomach and couldn't hold it back. "Akame! I can't take it anymore!" She came once again all over her lover's mouth. This time Akame wasn't going to waste a single drop. The raven haired girl drank up as much as she could. Once she had her fill, Akame climbed over her lover and kissed her. This time their tongues battled each other as Leone could taste her own release. Apparently, Akame hadn't had enough since she started to dry hump. _"Oh god, I had no idea she was so insatiable. Let's see how Akame would like this."_

The blonde instantly grabbed the other girl's shoulders and flipped her over so Akame was on bottom and Leone on top. She gave a mischievous smile. "You know Akame, I should pay you back for earlier and I know exactly how." She lifted her lover's leg and placed her own over it and both of their centers came in contact with each other. Both of them gasped as a result. Leone started to move her hips and both girls started to moan. The sliding between their pussies was smooth and effortless thanks to their earlier activities. Just when Leone was about to speed up, Akame quickly sat up and kissed her lover again while wrapping her arms around the other girl's body. Leone did the same and held on Akame's ass. Their breasts mashed together once again and both loved the feeling. Now the blonde started to speed up as Akame did the same. They breathed heavily and continued without breaking the kiss. The two girls would feel their centers beginning to burn and exchanging cum as their clits bumped into each other. They began to buck their hips wildly now since both of them could feel their inevitable climax coming. Leone and Akame moved their hips as fast as they could ignoring the desperate need for air. Both girls couldn't take it anymore and came together. The climax forced them to separate and howl in pleasure together. Both of them tried to ride out their orgasm as long as possible while feeling each other's cum sticking to the inside of the other girl's thighs. Once their climactic high was gone, Akame fell back down bringing Leone along with her.

The two girls were panting heavily as they were trying to catch their breath. Once they did, Leone giggled as she cuddled with her lover. "Well…that's what I call a happy ending wouldn't you say?"

Akame chuckled. "I say it was more than that. Still, it was incredible. Far better than any massage."

The blonde felt proud hearing that. "Why thank you. If you have any other needs, I would happily help you out."

Akame loved the sound of that. "I look forward to that. I think I'll start coming to you more now Leone." The blonde snickered as she caught the innuendo. Akame felt fatigued after what she and Leone did together and yawned. "I'm too tired to go back to my room. Do you mind if I slept here for the night?"

Leone held her lover close to her. "Of course not. You're welcome to sleep with me whenever you feel like it."

Akame started to close her eyes. "Thank you…Leone." She fell fast asleep.

Leone smiled as gave her lover a quick kiss on the lips and separated. "You're welcome Akame. My love." She closed her eyes as well and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
